


Feathers and Steam

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, F/F, M/M, This is just pure angst, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vax'ildan left Whitestone under orders of the Raven Queen, he expected things to be as they were when he returned.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalwaysweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



Vax had received another vision from her that night, as he typically did, about another threat needing to be dealt with.

He awoke gently, having gotten used to his Queen’s messages long ago. He couldn’t help but smile at the white that greeted him, realizing that Percy was able to sleep for once.

As carefully as possible, Vax managed to wiggle out of his lover’s grasp and plop onto the floor, trying to quickly find his clothing and armor.

“She called you again didn’t she?” he heard a voice as he pulled his tunic over him. Vax turned to see Percy, elbows propping him up on the bed.

He let out a sigh, “She did,” he walked back over to the bed, encasing Percy’s lips with his own, “I won’t take long, I swear.” he whispered pulling back.

“Last time you said that, you were gone for three months,” though his tone was scolding, Vax could still feel the smile forming around Percy’s lips, “Just be careful okay?”

“When am I never careful?” He could barely get out the question before feeling a light slap against his arm.

“Come back, and in one piece okay?”

With a roll of his eyes, Vax finished putting on the rest of his armor, double checking that his daggers were accounted for on his belt. He gave Percy a final, long kiss on the lips before walking over to the balcony. Vax could feel the magic flow through him as his form changed, and where there once was a half-elf, there was now a raven perched on the banister, staring at Percy. He tilted his head before the human gave him a wave, a small sad smile still on his lips. In a flash of black feathers, Vax’ildan flew off into the night.

~~~

It had, unfortunately, taken Vax six months to infiltrate and destroy a cult of Orcus hiding in the depths of Westrun. He decided to make a quick stop to see his sister and Keyleth since he was in the area, and then return to Whitestone, to Percy he thought as he finally saw the Air Ashari’s site underneath him, a pair of familiar-looking half-elves looking in the sky. Even in raven form, there was a mischievous glint in his eye as he carefully perched himself on a tree branch behind them.

“I hardly expected to have such a grand welcome,” he morphed back on the branch, laughing as the two women yelped and turned around to face him, Keyleth with an amused expression and Vex’ahlia with one of irritation, as to be expected, “How are my two favorite wives?” he asked, hopping down from the tree and next to his sister, arms outstretched.

“That was a dick move brother.” The scolding tone was undermined by the smile she gave him, holding out her own arms and embracing him. The twins stayed like that for only a moment before Vax picked her up, spinning her around much to her protest.

“It’s good to see you Vax.” Keyleth chuckled out as Vax finally put his sister down.

“Kiki!” Another hug, “I’ve missed you both.” 

“And we you brother,” Vex slinked an arm around his, “You sure you can only spend one night?” there’s just a hint of a whine in her voice as the trio made their way to the main grounds.

“Unfortunately yes,” he kisses her temple, “As much as I would love to stay, I have a husband waiting for me,” At that he felt Vex’ahlia’s arm tense up, “Something wrong sister?” he patted her arm, concern on her face.

“It’s just,” it was Keyleth that spoke, concern on her face as well, “Have you heard from Percy here recently?” 

“No,” the answer was whispered out, mostly in shame, “I almost never hear from him when I go out for her, I’m afraid of putting him in danger,” the shameful look turned to one of worry, “Surely he’s contacted you? So close to your coronation?” 

She shook her head, “No, and…” she bit her lip.

“We’ve been hearing rumors,” Vex’ahlia’s grip on his arm tightened, “about, things appearing near Whitestone.”

“Things?” he stopped their stride, his hands shaking slightly.

“We don’t know exactly what they are,” Keyleth put a hand over his shoulder, “But, everytime I’ve tried contacting Percy, there’s been nothing.”

“And you haven’t tried teleporting via tree?”

She looked away, taking in a deep breath, “I….I did…”

“There was nothing there…” Vex finished for her, “Brother, I-”

She was interrupted by the ruffle of Vax’s feathers, him practically running back the way he came, “I have to go.”

“Brother!”

“Vax!”

“I  **have** to go!” he shouted, turning to face them, his breath coming out shaky, “The very idea of Percy being in danger….” he stopped himself, opting instead to turn back.

“But how are you-”

“I’ve got one more use of the Raven thing today,” he answered them. With another deep breath, he turned to face his sister and Keyleth, “I’ll be back.”

And with that, all the two women saw was a flurry of black feathers.

~~~

Vax had to eventually make camp about halfway there, fatigue finally settling in. He was barely able to get the rest required, worry wracking through his brain.

It was nothing, he thought to himself, Percy probably was just…...working on a project, he could always get lost in his workshop, not come out for days…….Vax should’ve been there to make sure he was eating and drinking right….

He shook the guilt from his mind…..but why was the Sun Tree not working? It had before, time and time again….

Vax was certain the worrying finally pushed his body to the limits, as he felt his eyes finally close on their own.

He was tormented by nightmares. Visions of steam and white. The last image he saw was that of his Queen, giving him a look he had never seen before. 

She almost looked…..

_ Remorseful….. _

~~~

The entrance to Whitestone was awfully quiet as Vax shifted back into his normal form, the feathers decorating his armor ruffling up.

Well….it was mostly quiet.

It was faint, but Vax was able to hear a ticking sound, and quickly ducked into the shadows. Not even a moment later, he felt as if he were twenty-seven all over again, staring down a zombie orc. 

This time however, there was metal and steam rather than flesh and bone. The ticking noise Vax realized was coming from the gears that created the giant construct.

What the fuck was going on? He thought to himself as he dashed from shadow to shadow. He would’ve thought it was just a new line of defense Percy had invented while he was away, inspired by Fassbender. But….something was off, there was no one out in the streets save for about three of these contraptions, despite it being in the middle of the day.

And this deep, dark pit Vax felt in his stomach....it felt like the Briarwoods all over again.

~~~

It had taken some time, darting across the scarce shadows, but Vax finally made it to the entrance of the castle, a place he had called home only six months ago. 

Had it really been so long? He asked himself as he prepared to open the door. Something beat him to it, however, as it started to open on its own. Vax immediately jumped back, dagger in hand, until he saw who it was.

“Cassandra…” the hint of joy in his voice vanished as he got a better look.

Yes, it had Cassandra’s face, some semblance of her hair, and even wore an outfit Vax felt his in-law would approve of. But the way its skin shined in the daylight and the familiar ticking noise coming from it made Vax realize this was not Cassandra de Rolo.

“Welcome,” it greeted him in a mechanical, monotone voice, “Brother has been expecting you, follow me please.” it turned without waiting for his response, walking further into the castle.

Vax wasn’t sure what possessed him to think it was a good idea, but he followed the contraption, his stomach sinking with every creak its joints made.

“I-” Vax could barely talk as he looked around the castle, his home, looking familiar in a way it should not at all, picture frames broken across the floor, various pieces of cloth joining them. But there was something missing that made Vax worry the most…

Where were the bodies?

The contraption stopped in front of a grand set of doors Vax recognized as the dining hall. It turned to Vax, its expression still cold and unchanging, “Brother will see you now, good day Vax’ildan.” it gave a quick bow before walking off in a direction Vax didn’t bother to note, instead staring at the handle of the doors.

His whole body was shaking as he reached out for the handle, carefully pushing against the door. 

“Darling Darling~!” an eerie voice rang out before Vax could even register what was happening, “You’re finally home!” 

He wasn’t sure if it was shock that was making him want to fall or the only thing keeping him upright as he finally got a good look. The dining hall was a similar wreck, silverware and rotting food scattered about. But that wasn’t what Vax was paying attention to, no that was the lone figure sitting at the head of the long table.

Percy, or at least what looked like Percy. The figure rose from his seat, a wicked smile on the flesh half his face, the other covered in what Vax noticed on the face of the Cassandra-look-alike. Vax heard a familiar ticking sound and a similar sheen covering Percy’s right hand. 

“Percy…” Vax could feel his lungs tightening, from the steam seeming to leak out of the other man or from his own body’s reaction Vax couldn’t tell, “What….what-”

“What happened?” The smile never faded as he walked closer to Vax, “Darling, Whitestone had a revolution that’s what happened!” the way his laugh sounded so innocent froze Vax’s blood.

“Percival...your arm..”

“Oh this?” he pointed to the arm in question, “I had a small accident in the workshop, needed a replacement, couldn’t begin to tell you how, excruciatingly painful it was!” another laugh, “But, I’m happy it happened, oh so happy, because I realized something.” he moved the fingers of the fake arm, the creaking and ticking making his smile flare up, “Arms like this Darling, they never age, all they need is occasional maintenance….”

Vax could feel himself reaching out, but also examining, trying to find any weak points he could use, “Perc-”

“Which got me thinking~ What if I could design a whole body like this? Never aging, never growing old~! If it rusted, well I could just make a new one and start over~!”

“Percy-”

“I started working immediately, unfortunately little Cassie and apparently the rest of the people didn’t seem to agree with me,” his jovial expression turned dark for a moment, “And well, I know you saw my precious children outside Darling, let's just say I have enough fuel for them for quite-”

“Percy!” Vax himself was surprised at how loud his voice was, seeing as he felt about six inches tall.

“Yes~?”

“Percival….” His body still shook, with anger, with sorrow, with fear, “This isn’t right Percy, you can’t just, you can’t just-”

Percy only gave him a sneer, “I can’t what? Not die?” it was a mocking tone, “Is that what your little queen says?” In a flash, Percy went from being on the other side of the room to right in front of Vax, making him believe that his legs had a similar alteration, “You mean the bitch that keeps taking you away from me?” 

Instinct kicking in, Vax immediately leapt to the right, avoiding a shot from Retort, daggers already in hand. Percy took a moment to give the gun a scornful look, and Vax used that moment to his advantage, tossing his Keen dagger to the mechanical arm holding Retort. Thankfully it was enough force, the gun falling out of his hand and the arm seeming to fall limp.

Percy’s whole form stilled for a moment as the dagger blinked back to Vax’s belt. He was breathing heavily, watching Percy with a sharp eye for what seemed like an eternity.

“Huh…” Percy’s voice was different from the mocking, almost maniacal tone he had only a moment ago, “Where….where am I?” both his mechanical eye and now the lightening blue eye blinked in unison as he looked around, finally settling on Vax, “Da...Darling?”

“Percy?” He kept his distance, fearing the worst.

Percy looked over himself, the flesh side of his face now a grimace, “No….no he...he couldn’t have…”

“Percy?” Vax started carefully inching towards him.

“Stay back!” Percy waved his still working arm towards him, “I….I don’t know how long I have control…”

“What are you-”

“The Briarwoods were lied to,” Percy’s eye showed a panic Vax had never seen before, “The sphere, it wasn’t….it wasn’t  _ just  _ for Venca!”

“Percy,” Vax tried to hide the worry in his voice, “What are you-”

“Orcus,” Percy barely breathed out, Vax’s eyes widening in horror, “The sphere was mainly for Venca, but somehow Orcus found a way to use it,” he looked over to his limp arm, “I lost my arm trying to figure out a way to remove the sphere and….and I don’t know how, but he used it to take over…” tears were starting to form in the corner of his eye as he breathing became ragged, “Oh Gods, Cassandra….” 

“What can I-” He tried once more to reach out.

“He’s going to take back control!” He ran his working hand through his hair, rushing to the other side of the room, “He wasn’t expecting you hitting him and it threw him off, but I can already feel him creeping back.” Percy paced around the same spot, racking his brain. Vax wanted to go over to him, to hold him in his arms once more, but the maniacal tone from before made him freeze where he stood.

“Percival…” Vax forced himself to take a serious tone, only continuing when he saw Percy noting him, “You….you’ve broken the commandments of the Raven Queen….” his voice was becoming weak, and he forced back a sob, “You know what I have to do…”

The panicked expression turned to one of realization, “Yes, yes I do.” he said in an eerily calm voice. He stood at the other side for another moment, barely moving, before being next to Vax in another flash, his flesh hand moving quickly before cupping his cheek, “Run.”

“Wha-”

He was interrupted by the taste of cool metal and the smell of black powder, Percy’s lips encasing his own for a moment before pulling away, “Run, get as far away from here as you can.”

“But-”

A hollowed chuckle, “I know you could kill me in a second, but…..I don’t want that hanging over you Darling,” a quick peck to Vax’s forehead, “Please, run. I have a plan….a fairly clever one….”

“Percy-”

“I love you.” All the anxiousness from before seemed to disappear from Percy, a genuine smile at his lips.

Vax had to bite his lip to keep it from quivering, “I love you too….”

“Run.” 

Another flash, and Vax couldn’t feel the hand on his cheek anymore, instead hearing the sound of what seemed to be Percy tinkering with something. Not even bothering to look, he started dashing out the doors, the magic flowing through him. 

Feathers scattered as the raven took flight through the wreckage and out the door. Seconds ticked by before a loud  _ boom  _ rang out. The raven could only squawk before it kept flying, refusing to look back.

~~~

“Will you please come to bed?” Keyleth asked, looking to her wife facing the window.

“Um, yeah, sure.” her response was absent minded.

“You’re still worried about him….”

“I'm worried about the both of them…” she leaned against the windowsill, “What if something happened? What if-”

Her question was interrupted with a yelp as something hit the window. Not quite getting a good look, Vex’ahlia opened it to the squawking and feathers scattering from the raven flying in. It took a moment before it finally shifted into her brother.

“Vax?” Keyleth rose from the bed as Vax’s body crumpled to the floor, body shaking. 

Vex was immediately at his side, “Vax, what’s-”

“It’s gone,” she could now see his face, wracked with sobs as he mumbled it out.

“Wha-”

“Whitestone….” another sob, “is gone….”

“Percy?” Keyleth squeaked out. 

Vax only looked at her for a moment before his face crumpled in despair, leaning against his sister as if he would fall into the ground without her. It took a small  _ ding  _ to take him out of his trance, a small metallic object now in front of him on the ground. He took one hand to encase it, the other against his mouth as he realized what Percy had done.

In Vax’ildan’s hand, was a single silver ring, much like his own, the de Rolo crest carved into its surface.                         

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the plot's a little...iffy. But demons like Orcus have power for a reason, according the the DMG at least. I'd also like to thank tumblr user nomercypercy for GIVING ME THIS AWFUL IDEA and ratifythesilence for giving me a lot of really great ideas to work with!


End file.
